As faster data speeds become more ubiquitous, a user's expectation for a seamless and fast presentation of server-hosted content increases. To manage the number of repeat requests for content being downloaded over a network from a server onto a client device as well as to provide the content offline or immediately available for rendering, caching is often used to provide a local copy of the content at (or near) the client device.
In general, caching online content generally follows a time-to-live (TTL) caching (which sets an amount of time for the content being downloaded to be valid before expiring) or a time of expiration approach (which sets a particular date and time after which the content is considered expired/invalid) to turn over into new content. However, when caching online content for client rendering, these typical TTL and time of expiration approaches may not be able to be consistently predictable (turn over into new content at logical times) and workable with irregular usage by the client (where the client isn't launched on a regular basis).